


Stream 2/16/20

by Spectre058



Series: Stream Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, League of Legends, Mass Effect Trilogy, Persona Series, Portal (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Facials, Free Use, Multi, Shameless Smut, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/M, soft fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: In this month's smut stream: Graves helps Vi teach a lesson, Mitsuru keeps up company moral, Liara shows off her new outfit, Leia and Winter put on a show, Chell finally finds a friend, and Hermione spends some time in the library.
Series: Stream Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607080
Kudos: 6





	Stream 2/16/20

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @spectre058 so you can get involved, and come watch me write this stuff live! (It's slow but we chat so that's fun)

_Graves is invited over for a threesome with Piltover's finest ladies, but it turns out to be a ploy for Vi to teach her much shyer partner Caitlyn how to be a more assertive top. Vi instructs (and demonstrates) to her girlfriend how to dom the handcuffed Graves, and Caitlyn turns out to be a very quick and enthusiastic learner._  
  
  
Graves hadn’t known just what to expect when he’d accepted the invitation to spend the night with Piltover’s finest ladies, but it hadn't been this. The big man was used to being the one in charge, being handcuffed to the bed while Vi showed her girlfriend how to dom left him completely out of his element and more than a little unsure of his role. His confusion hardly mattered to Vi. He wasn’t there to much more than a cock anyway. For her, this was all about teaching Caitlyn how to be a more assertive top.   
  
  
She started with a practical demonstration. Climbing atop the prostate Graves she slide a hand between her legs to guide herself onto his cock. “You’ve gotta be the one in charge.” She told Cait, smirking as Graves tried to thrust further into her only for her to rise with him. Still looking at Cait she said: “You set the pace.” As she finished, she slammed down onto him. Graves groaned, and Cait matched him, Vi’s confidence sending a thrill through her. Cait expected Vi to start out kinda slow. It’s what she would have done after all. But then, that was why they were here wasn’t it? Vi didn’t start slow. She went straight into an aggressive, hungry series of bucking thrusts that slammed her onto him over and over. Vi fucked Graves with a need and lack of restraint that boarded on the selfish. She fucked the same way she fought, all raw power and intensity. It was completely different from Cait’s precise, technique focused experience, and the primal intensity of it took her breath away. Vi moaned as she fucked, totally shameless and clearly loving every second of it. So was Graves! The big man might not be used to being the one on the bottom, but he was into it now. There was a kind of freedom in being used, a sort of release from expectation that he’d never known he wanted. He was just there to be something for Vi to fuck herself on, and she was doing just that.   
  
  
Vi’s scream of pleasure as she came was the last straw for Cait. It was filled with more pure pleasure than anything she’d even let herself feel. Heat swelled in her legs and she knew she needed it. Vi knew it too. Slipping off Graves she reached out to Cait. “Your turn.”   
  
  
They traded places, and Cait lowered herself onto the mercenary’s cock. Still slick with Vi’s cum, the huge head pushed inside her easily. She gasped at it’s size. He was so much more than she was used to. For a second she hesitated, stalling as her brain tried to tell her to take it slow. But Vi was right there, and her expression was all Cait needed to push that idea to the side. So, instead of taking it slow, she threw caution to the wind and took him all at once. Pleasure exploded through her, sensations she’d only ever eased into in the past surging through her all at once. There was so much cock that threatened to overwhelm her. Threatened. But didn’t. Still down deep on his cock, Cait drew in a deep breath, owning the pleasure, making it hers. Beneath her, Graves shifted, trying to move his hips so he could fuck her. Couldn’t be having that. Sitting up a bit, she pulled almost entirely off his cock. Locking eyes with Vi, Cait smiled, and slammed back down onto him with a scream of pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Persona: As their CEO, Mitsuru wants the men and women of the Kirijo group to feel their work is appreciated. That’s why she encourages them to use her body as they see fit. She scissors with one woman while a claims her mouth._  
  
  
  
Everybody had their own way of running a multinational company. Some CEOs were tyrants, keeping their employees in line through threats and fear. Others were hands off, preferring to let middle management do most of the actual work. Misturu didn’t believe in either of those approaches. She appreciated the hard work her employees did for her, and went out of her way to make sure they knew it. Which was why her office had turned into the company break room, and the CEO into the company cumdump.   
  
  
The head of HR groaned as she ground her pussy against Misturu’s. The last week had sucked. She’d had to file at least three sexual harassment complaints and even had to fire one guy who’d gotten a bit to handsy with his secretary. It had left her tense with pent up stress and aggression, stress and aggression she was now taking out on her boss. Her hand wrapped around Misturu’s leg, pulling her close, holding them together as wet heat ground against wet heat. She wasn’t gentle about it. Pleasure washed through them both, tinged by hints of pain that just added spice to it all. The HR manager let her head fall back, eyes rolling back and mouth opening to release an extended moan of pleasure.  
  
  
Misturu would have moaned too, but she couldn’t get the sound out around the cock in her throat. She didn’t even know who the guy fucking her face was. She thought he might work in project development, but that was just a guess. What she did know was that his cock was huge, and that he had no qualms about shoving it deep down her throat. Mitsuru choked and gagged with each thrust, throat spasming at the rough treatment. His fingers in her hair tightened, pulling her deeper, totally absorbed in his own pleasure. Salvia coated her lower lip and chin, pulled out of her with each withdrawal of his cock. Her vision was starting to go black around the edges as she ran out of air. If he didn’t cum soon she might… He came! Grunting he deposited a massive load down her throat, some of it spilling out of her mouth as he pulled back to let the rest of his cum splash over her face and chest.   
  
  
The head of HR came a second later, pussy gushing quim all over Mitsuru’s legs and cunt. As soon as they’d come, both employees stepped away from their boss. Talking casually between themselves they retrieved their clothes, got dressed, and headed back to work, leaving Mistrusu gasping and messy on the couch that had replaced her desk.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_After landing the U-Wing and delivering the supplies to the Rebel Base; Prelan, Leia and Winter head to the Princess's quarters for continuing, sexy shenanigans! Encouraging Prelan to strip and sit on the edge of the bed, Leia and Winter perform a joint striptease/intimate dance for him. Lots of hot, lesbian kissing and stroking, but a bit more focus on both of them become super-aroused by the sensation of performing for Prelan, each of them getting wet and horny as they hungrily watch his massive cock hardening, as he strokes it in appreciation. Eager and aroused as ever before, Leia and Winter then slide their pussies back and forth along Prelan's thighs, pressing intimately together, hands stroking his cock as they each take turns passionately kissing one another._  
  
  
  
Landing the U-Wing and unloading the supplies they’d been delivering was just the kind of rest break the trio needed to get ready for another round. Tomorrow they’d have to set back out, heading back to base for a new mission, but tonight the base commander had given Leia a private room, and that was all the excuse they needed. Winter and Leia guided Prelan over to the edge of the bed, working together to strip him down, leaving a trail of discarded clothes from the door to the bed. Once he was seated, they turned their attention to each other.   
  
  
Leia pulled Winter to her, kissing her aid deeply and slowly before spinning her around so she could pull her back against her chest. Her hands roamed over the other woman, undoing fasteners, opening clasps, slowly stripping away her clothes. She swayed as she did it, grinding her hips against Winter’s ass as she danced to music nobody else could hear. Winter moaned and leaned back against Leia, letting the princess set the pace. Her hands traveled after Leia’s, tugging aside the clothes she opened, fondling herself. Both of them were intimately aware of Prelan’s eyes on them, and their eyes flicked to him every few seconds as they danced, always shifting down to catch a glimpse of his steadily hardening cock. Once Winter’s top was entirely gone, she turned in place, pressing her breasts against Leia’s chest. The princess stooped, kissing and suckling at them as Winter began to undress her. Their movements grew less graceful and more lustful as their clothes fell away. Each garment was a layer of restraint falling away, releasing the pent up hunger that performing for Prelan always inspired.   
  
  
And he was hardly immune from that hunger himself. His cock swelled as they stripped, and his fingers brushed lightly over it, stroking himself just enough to keep the swelling need for pleasure from overwhelming his self control. It had a secondary effect as well, the sight of him stroking himself their dance sending both women over the edge. Leia’s panties were the last to go, Winter slipping the last bit of restraining fabric down her legs until they fell to the floor, leaving them both totally exposed for him. Exposed and eager. They pressed themselves against him, each of them stradling one of his legs. Their arousal was evident in the lines of quim their pussies left along his leg as they ground themselves against him. Their hands met on his cock, his massive cock giving them plenty of room to work they both stroked him. Even through their kisses he could hear them groan as they touched him. Wrapping an arm around each of them, he pulled them to him, and their kisses left all three of them hungry for more.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_POV: Liara stepping in wearing a trenchcoat only to shrug it off and reveal her thigh high boots, high rider thong and pasties._  
  
  
  
At the sound of the door chime, you look up from your datapad. “Come in.”  
  
  
The doors slide quietly apart, and Liara steps into the room. The asari smiles at you, and you smile back. You weren’t expecting her, but it’s always good to see her. “Liara, welcome.” Your eyes roam over her as you speak, taking in the dark trench coat she’s wearing and noticing a slight darkening of her cheeks. “It’s wonderful to see you. Can I get you anything?”  
  
  
“I’m alright, thank you.” She takes a few more steps into the room, letting the door slide closed behind her. “Do you have some time? I have something I want to show you.”  
  
  
Your eyebrow rises. Putting your datapad down you give her your full attention. “I always have time for you. What is it?”  
  
  
She hesitates for a moment, and you’re certain now that she’s blushing. “It’s um… I mean… I just wanted to…” Her voice trails off, and she takes a deep breath. You open your mouth to say something, but your voice catches in your throat as she shrugs her shoulders. The dark trench coat slips from her shoulders, and your eyes follow it as it crumbles into a pile at her feet. Feet covered in shiny black leather. Black leather that extends up her leg to her thigh in a pair of high heeled thigh high boots. The dark leather makes the blue of her skin look deeper. Your eyes track up those boots, along the shapely muscle of flawless legs, and up to the curve of her hips. Delicate straps sprout from an indecently tiny triangle of fabric almost too small to conceal her azure from you. The straps stretch far above her waist in a way that’s clearly designed to draw attention to the roundness of her hips. Your eyes continue to travel up, passing over the smooth expanse of her belly to stop on the full curve of her heavy breasts.   
  
  
She shifted her stance, jutting her chest out as she sees where your attention is. The swell of her breast pushes her tits out, making them sway gently as she moves. Light glitters off the black sequins covering the pasties that conceal her nipples. It takes you several long moments to recover your voice, and even longer to drag your eyes off her glorious body and back up to her face. Her blush is gone, replaced by a confident smile, clearly happy at the effect she’s had on you. Her smile gets wider as your eyes meet, and she purrs: “You’ve been working too hard. I’m here to fix that.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Portal: 1st Person Perspective. Chell meets the first person she’s seen a long time.The two are so smitten with each other that it’s not long before he’s picked her up and fucking her against the wall of their room._  
  
  
  
I’ve been wandering the remains of Black Mesa for what feels like years. GLaDOS told me I wouldn’t find help here, but I have to try. Outside these walls the world is hell. I don’t know what happened to leave the world in such a state, but all the clues point towards Black Mesa, so here I am. The building isn’t offering many clues though. But as I open a door marked Canteen, it offers up something much better.   
  
  
He’s sitting at a grubby table, a hand halfway raised to his mouth with some kind of power bar clutched in his fingers when I open the door. Our eyes lock and we both freeze. He’s the first living person I’ve seen since waking up in Aperture Science, and the flood of emotions that wash over me at the sight of him is too complicated to fully understand. Excitement. Apprehension. Confusion. Fear. Hope. Anger. Relief. It all crashes over me in a second, and surging to the head of the pack, overwhelming all of it, is Lust. It’s been so long since I’ve had anything that wasn’t my own hand or mouth on my skin that I’m already stripping out of my jumpsuit before I’ve even crossed half the distance between us. It must have been the same for him too, because he’s coming right at me doing the same thing. We meet in the middle of the dirty, broken down lunch room, and neither of us cares at all that the other is grimy and sweaty. We mash our lips together in a desperate loss, tongues tangling hungrily. He’s stronger than I am, and he shoves me up against a wall. I grunt at the impact, but don’t break the kiss. Our hands are all over each other, getting in the way as much as helping each other strip. But in moments our clothes are gone, and his skin in a burning heat against mine. He pins me against the wall, and I let him, wrapping my legs around his hips, urging him to get on with it. He gets on with it.   
  
  
I groan as his cock pushes between my folds. His cock isn’t that big, but compared to my fingers he feels huge, and I gasp as he starts to thrust. It’s so much more than I’ve had for ages, so much more than I’ve even dreamed about. Using my legs I pull him deeper, desperate for more. He clutches my ass in both hands, holding me up, and his fingers seem as desperate as my legs. His thrusts are clumsy, hasty things that lack any sort of guiding will beyond simple animal need. Simple animal need is more than enough. Clutching his face I kiss him as pleasure sears through me, burning away the loneliness. Each thrust is a spike of sensation, pushing deeper and deeper and I lose myself in it. Breaking the kiss I scream as I cum, my entire body tensing as lightning rips through me. A moment later a fresh heat fills me, a wet, burning heat that pulses into my pussy, filling it until I can’t take anymore and it starts leaking out around his cock to dribble down my ass and drip to the floor.   
  
  
Gasping he pulls out of me, his hands on my ass still holding me aloft, and we really look at each other for the first time. Our eyes meet, and fresh heat swells up in my belly. I smile a bit as I gasp. “Hi.”  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Continued from previous: Unable to resist any longer, the two women slips to their knees and lavish his cock in another lengthy, luxuriant double-blowjob. During the blowjob, Leia and Winter stroke their own, excited pussies to multiple orgasms. Ending in the girls eagerly begging for Prelan to stand up and jack his huge cock for them, depositing 2 massive loads over each of their faces and tits._  
  
  
  
They pressed themselves to him eagerly, and Leia craned her neck for a kiss. It was deep, hungry. She caught his lower lip between her teeth, sucking it for a moment before letting him go so Winter could take a turn. His hands slid off their backs, traveling down to cup their asses. His touch electrified them both, and they ground themselves harder against him, moaning. Leia arched her back, shifting so she could grind her clit on him and still leave room for his fingers to play with her entrance. He didn’t push inside, just toyed with her, fingers teasing and stroking until she was shuddering against him, mewling desperately. She was so close to release. Just a little more would give her the release she craved. Instead, his fingers withdrew, painting sticky lines from her tailbone to lower back.   
  
  
  
Leia groaned. She couldn’t take it anymore. Slipping off Prelan’s leg she slid down between his legs. Pressing her face against his chest and Winter’s thigh, she kissed them both hungrily. She didn’t want to move on without Winter, but need burned inside her, threatening to consume her self control. Her eyes kept flicking to the throbbing cock bobbing next to her head. Winter lingered, pressing her breasts against Prelan’s chest, drawing out the kiss they’d been sharing. Leia whined, but for once, her aid didn’t immediately comply. She continued to kiss Prelan, running her hand over his chest. Frustrated, Leia nipped at her leg. Winter just moaned, and ground her pussy harder against his leg until Leia’s hand came down in a sharp slap. Winter yelped, straightening away from Prelan to look down at Leia. Her voice was maddeningly calm as she said. “I’m sorry, Princess. I got carried away.”  
  
  
Slipping off his leg, she joined Leia between his legs and opened her mouth to say something else, but Leia shushed her with a kiss. Still kissing her, she guided their heads over until something hard and bulbous pushed between them. Kisses became licks, and they spit, traveling down his cock, worshiping the shaft with the same reverence they’d shown him in the ship. They worked together, making sure every millimeter of him was shown some love. Only when his entire length glistened did they split. This time it was Leia who sucked his balls into her mouth while Winter traveled up to take his cock in her mouth. Taking a page from Leia’s book, she let her usual restrained demeanor crumble into an enthusiastically sloppy blowjob that couldn’t be further from her usual attitude. Spittle dribbled out around her lips as she worked, some of it running down his shaft. More of it rained down to splatter against Leia’s upturned face as she sucked his balls.   
  
  
That was too much for her. Leia shoved a hand down between her own legs, rubbing furiously. She’d been close already, and now desperate fingers turned close into there. With his balls in her mouth, she couldn’t scream as she came, but the moan as her eyes fluttered closed was an eloquent statement on its own. She didn’t stop at one either. Pushing two fingers inside she kept working, totally out of control, lost in the heat of the moment. Beside her, Winter was doing the same thing. If possible, was even more of a wreck than Leia was. Abandoning her restraint for the blow job seemed to have flipped some kind of switch and now she was a mess, finger fucking herself and choking herself on his cock as she gave herself totally to the night.   
  
  
On the bed, Prelan wasn’t much better. Watching them both losing their minds as they sucked his cock, watching them shudder as they fingered themselves to climax after climax he felt a confused mix of pride, lust and absolute madness. Not for the first time he wondered just how it had come to this, how he’d been so lucky as to find himself to object of desire for not one, but two completely incredible women. And like every other time he asked himself that question, he came up blank. He didn’t have an answer to it, and really the answer didn’t matter. How he’d gotten there was far less important than the fact that he was there. Also the fact that he was about to come. “Close.” He groaned, struggling to hold out just a few seconds longer.  
  
  
All at once they pulled away from him, and the sudden lack of pleasure was like a blast of cool wind. They huddled between his legs, bodies pressed together, hands still between their own legs as with one voice they begged. “Give it to us. Come on, jerk that amazing cock off all over us.”   
  
  
More words came, but they lost their meaning as he surged to his feet. His fingers glided through the spit on his cock as he did what they asked, and in moments thick bands of creamy jizz rained down on them. Winter leaned back, catching much of it on her chest and tits, letting ivory lines splash over her creamy skin until her throat and breasts glistened. Leia in contrast leaned forward, mouth open, eagerly taking him all across her face. There was more than enough for both of them, and when it finally ended, both women were covered in the sticky mess. A mess that they only made worse a second later by pulling each other into a sloppy kiss. As they kissed, Leia reached out and wrapped her fingers around his still mostly hard shaft. She wasn’t done with him yet.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_A frustrated, horny Hermione Granger sneaks to the library after dark for rendezvous with her Ghostly fuck-buddy. (A studly library-assistant, approximately the same age as her, but decades of being dead, leading him to be extremely knowledgeable and sexually competent) After some passionate kissing, Hermione rides him cowgirl style to a massive creampie, as he sits in a chair exchanging kisses and sucking her tits._  
  
  
Meeting her new ghostly library assistant had been the best thing to ever happen to Hermione Granger. Not only did he have an almost encyclopedic knowledge of the school library, not only did he actually like to study, but the only price he ever asked for his services was one that she was eager to pay. She found herself making excuses to spend long evenings in the library, staying so late that even the librarian would leave. That by itself wasn’t surprising. Few students were more commonly seen in the library than Hermione as it was, and she’d long ago proved she could be trusted to respect the books. Nobody batted an eye as she started staying later and later. She was Hermione after all. But now it was even worse. She couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning late into the night. Finally she threw the bedding off, took just enough time to throw a cloak over her naked body, and snuck back down to the library.  
  
  
He was waiting for her. The ghost looked like he was her own age, but his experience far outstripped his age. He’d made no secret of his past, or of the fact that she was hardly the first person to set up this arrangement, but Hermione didn’t care. She was getting what she wanted after all. He unlocked the library door for her, drifting back to let her in before slipping it closed again. His arms wrapped around her, and ghostly lips met flesh and blood with a misty coolness that always set her heart racing, and set her lips and tongue to tingling. When they finally broke the kiss, she didn’t even try to pretend she was there for a book. Still in his arms, she shrugged out of her cloak, letting it fall through him so she could stand naked before him. He smiled at that, and drifted away from her and over to the librarian’s desk, hovering over the head librarian’s chair with a smirk. His invitation was clear, and Hermione gulped. Doing in that chair felt almost sacrilegious, and she almost hesitated. But she’d been the one to come down here. Steeling herself, she stepped forward. His robes opened on their own as his cock rose smoothly to full a full erection. As always she could see the chair through it, and as always it was rock solid under her touch. Solid, but cold. She’d hated that cold at first. Now she craved it. Straddling him, she lowered herself onto the cock with a desperate moan that echoed around the empty stacks.   
  
  
Ghostly hands drifted forward to fondle her breasts and ass as she settled herself atop him. They didn’t feel quite as solid as his cock, not like living hands, but they sent shivers of cool pleasure washing through her nonetheless. Another moan escaped as she started to rock back and forth, riding him cowgirl style atop the librarian's chair. So many things about this were so wrong that they looped right around to being right again. She was out of bed way past curfew, desperately humping a ghost, with her moans echoing around the quiet dignity of the library. This place was like her church, and this was the desk of its head priest. That thought sent a thrill of so many conflicting feelings through her that she almost came right there. Desperate to refocus she kissed him, losing herself in the numbing buzz of his lips. Pleasure washed away her guilt, and she broke the kiss to groan her feelings into the stillness. Freed from her mouth, he swapped his lips to a nipple, and she gasped cold rippled out from the sensitive skin. The heat of her sex seemed to infuse his cock, and each roll of her hips warmed him in a way she’d learned to read as his building climax. She moved faster, desperate to get hers before she felt him flood her. And she knew it would be a flood. It always was. Hungry for it, she reached through him to brace herself on the chair, no longer caring who it belonged to as the demands of her body pushed aside higher reasoning. Together they raced towards climax. Her breath was coming in strangled gasps now as she did everything in her power not to give voice to the pleasure surging inside her and break the final taboo of the library. She came moments before him, her body quivering atop his, her free breast swinging completely through the side of his head as she shook. A second later she broke her last taboo, moaning so loudly she was certain she’d wake the entire school. But she couldn’t help it. He was cumming, all the heat he’d absorbed from her rushing back into her in torrent that seemed to fill her entire body, and that left a glistening, gooey puddle on the head librarian’s chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Continued from previous: Dismounting, Hermione drops to her knees to suck his cock. Hermione sucks and strokes the ghost to orgasm, covering her face and chest with massive loads of his cum. Immensely satisfied, but still incredibly horny, Hermione slips her robe over her naked, cum-covered body telling the ghost to meet her back in her room so they can continue fucking through the night. Throughout both encounters Hermione is the one more in control of the action._  
  
  
Hermione knew her body couldn’t take another shot like that, not yet. She needed some time to recover. Getting creampied by a ghost wasn’t just restricted to her pussy. Her entire body felt raw, tingling. She loved the feeling, but she’d also learned to take it slow from here. She needed to give herself time to get back to normal, and she knew just how she wanted to spend that time. Slipping off the seat, she slumped down to the floor, actually sliding through his legs at one point. His cock was slowly deflating, and when she touched it she could actually feel its solidity going with it. Well, she couldn’t have that. Wrapping fingers through him, she began to tug back towards herself, stroking the misty skin until she felt him begin to firm back up under her touch. This was something else she’d learned about her new friend. The more aroused he was, the more solid his dick was. And she knew a surefire way to get him back to full strength. Her kiss passed right through his head, leaving her lips cold and buzzing. She kept going, pushing her pursed lips all the way down to his base, the cold length of his cock pushing all the way through her head as she did. It was a unique feeling that left her a little light headed as she reversed direction. As she pulled back, she could feel him stiffening, cock becoming more real and forcing her mouth open as it did, so that by the time she returned to his head, she was no longer kissing him with pursed lips, but lovingly sucking on his fat, bulbous head, tongue tingling with ethereal precum.  
  
  
She smiled, now she could really get to work. She ran her tongue over his head, bobbing gently around it as she lavished her attention on it. Her hands came up to stroke the rest of his cock, fingers swirling around it in opposite directions, sending twisting pleasure washing through him. Pleasure that she could somehow feel too. Steadily she pushed forward, taking more and more of him into her mouth with each bobbing thrust. Soon she was choking and gagging on ghostly cock in a shameless display of debauched hunger. Her head buzzed, thoughts of anything besides his cock melting away as she worked. Drool dribbled out of her mouth as she pulled back to catch her breath, and she looked up at him. He hovered over her now, and his eyes glowed with a faint blue light. Under her hands his cock pulsed and twitched almost as if it was alive. Hermione pursed her lips, placing another kiss on his head and whispered: “Please.”  
  
  
That one word was all it took to unleash the pressure she felt boiling through the cock. She gasped as a fresh wave of cum washed over her. Cool bands of pearly liquid splashed out over her, painting faintly glowing lines liberally across her face. More flooded down onto her chest, running freely down her throat, pooling between her tits and dripping lazily from her nipples only to disappear into thin air before touching the floor. Only the cum that touched her remained real, coating her in a gooey mess that sent chills washing through her. Belatedly she realized that meant the cum puddling on the head librarian’s chair was her own. She blushed, the vibrant color standing out strongly under the ghostly goo. Standing up, she made no effort to clean herself off as she retrieved her cloak. The dark fabric would hide the luminescent mess, at least till she made it back to her room. And once there… well… by the time she was done with him, there would be plenty more mess to clean up. Taking the final step in their relationship, she invited him back to her bed. 


End file.
